The Adventures of team RWBYES
by Dev the snake faunus
Summary: What if Beacon had a 6 person team? What if that 6 person team was team RWBY with two new members? Well, one thing is certain! There will be explosions, armored vehicles, dimensional travel, lots of fire, AND EVEN MORE EXPLOSIONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hello and welcome to my story!**

 **?: My story right?**

 **Author: Yes, your story, I can't write any others without this one**

 **?: obviously….**

 **Author: well, let's start this!**

 **?: Yes!**

 **CHAPTER 1: The Inventing, sniping Faunus**

Mistralian cliff, approximately 20 miles from Mistral and Haven academy, Midnight…

As the full moon's broken face shown, lighting up the cliffs, its light like the noon sun's light to any faunus. The light glinting off of a muzzle, sticking out of a bush, aimed at the cliffs across from it, at where a White Fang convoy was heading. "C'mon soldiers, we need to get this Dust to the base camp!" yelled one of the senior officers of the convoy. "Heh, heh, heh, these White Fang morons don't realize this is the perfect spot for a trap" said the figure behind the muzzle, "They won't know what hit them!"

This muzzle was attached to one of the two sniper rifles this figure owns, not just ANY sniper rifles, two, if not _THE,_ most powerful sniper rifles on Remnant, able to use Lock-on missiles, unguided rockets, and multiple different special bullets, ranging from APHE (Armor Penetrating High-Explosive) to APCR (Armor Penetrating Composite Round), both snipers specially built to punch holes through the toughest armor. These were no .50-caliber sniper rifles, no, these were 20mm sniper rifles.

A small 'PING' is heard as an empty casing is ejected and the rifle is cocked and loaded with one of many color-coded magazines, the red magazine to be exact. "C'mon, I know its late, but the 'Package' should have arrived by now…" Peering out of the bush, looking through the scope, watching the convoy, is a 16-year-old boy, with white hair, glowing silver-gold eyes, wearing a red long-sleeved shirt under a black short-sleeved shirt, black pants, and a suit of black, with red details, highlights, and decals, armor, with snake-like fangs and a boa constrictor tail covered in black scales, yes, this boy was a faunus.

"C'mon cousin, you owe me one for sending me on this mission…" Just then, a portal opens up behind him "Good to know the portal equipment I invented works." Out of the portal comes a rumbling, like an engine. First, a large muzzle break comes out of the portal, followed by a long barrel behind it, followed by a square/rectangular chassis, on top of this chassis and behind the barrel, a circular turret with spare tracks on the back of it, on the front on both sides of the gun, in bold, blood-red paint, the numbers "314", finally followed by the rest of the chassis, and the two exhaust pipes/stacks. "Ah, finally, thank you Cousin! Now I can test my new vehicle on this White Fang Convoy!" said the faunus.

After the faunus gets in this mysterious, first of its kind built on Remnant, vehicle, he discovers a note inside:

 _Dear Cousin,_

 _Your welcome, I did the favor you asked me to do, and sent your "project" as you called it through your portal/teleportation machine, now get Atlas' Dust back quickly, before they notice its missing,_

 _Signed, Your Cousin_

"Well, she seems to be bossier than usual, but, I can't afford to dwell on it" Dev said to himself, he turned the vehicle's key and it roared back to life "Good, she works, even after being sent through a portal, now, let's give this baby her first field test! As Dev takes aim at the White Fang convoy's lead troop transport, he loads one of the vehicle's large shells. "Target in sight, gun loaded…FIRE!" yells Dev, firing the shell at the lead transport, hitting and destroying it.

"SNIPER!" yells one of the senior officers of the White Fang convoy, "That's no sniper" yells the second senior officer "if it's not a sniper, then what the hell is it!?" yells the first officer, "I don't know, but whatever it was…." The second senior officer's words are lost as another shell hits and destroys the very rear troop transport, destroying it. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" Laughing from his very safe spot in the vehicle's turret, "Run while you still can, White Fang morons!" yells Dev through the bullhorn he found inside the vehicle.

"Whoever it is, they're shooting from over there!" says the first officer, "THEN OPEN FIRE!" yells the second officer, while he and the rest of the White Fang troops opened fire with their machine guns at the bush, only for them to see the bullets bouncing off something metal behind the bush. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Bad idea White Fang morons!" yells Dev, through the bullhorn.

As he says that, he opens fire with the vehicle's main cannon and one of the two machine guns, mowing down all but the first officer, who hid behind the Dust transports. After Dev stopped firing, the first officer ran away, towards the White Fang base camp. "Ok, looks like they all died or ran away, now…." Dev starts driving over to the convoy, keeping an eye on it to make sure that no one was there that was going to try ambushing him.

"Ok, no one is here, so…" as Dev says this he pulls out his scroll and dials a number "Hello Cousin, the convoy is secure, open the portal in front of it and I'll push the transports through" says Dev, into his scroll, "Ok Dev, opening the portal, get those stolen transports through quickly, they haven't noticed them missing yet!" Ok Cousin, see you back in Atlas after I get these transports through then"

After hanging up, "ok, let's see if I can move these transports…" As Dev says this he pushes the lead transport through the portal with ease in the vehicle he stopped the convoy in "ok, this'll be easy!" As he continues to push transports through the portal, _Should I go to a academy and learn how to be a Huntsman?_ Wonders Dev, _If I become a huntsman, I'll be able to save lives with the tech I invent…..._ After he finishes pushing the transports through the portal and is going through it in his vehicle, "Yes, I'll become a huntsman! And I'll go to Beacon to do so!"

 **A/N**

 **So… how was my first chapter? Leave a comment and let me know how I did!**

 **If anyone can guess what vehicle I described in this chapter, they will be mentioned in my next chapter first!**

 **Now, Dev?**

 **Dev: Yes?**

 **Author: Don't You want to tell them your little description, specs?**

 **Dev: YES, I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT IT!**

 **Dev: Here, don't have a fit in comments about these**

 **Specs**

 **Name: Devon "Devastator" Schnee**

 **Cousin of Weiss and Winter Schnee**

 **Race and Species: Faunus, Boa Constrictor**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Description: White Hair, glowing Silver-Gold eyes, Black short-sleeved shirt over red long-sleeved shirt, black pants, black and red shoes/boots**

 **Battle attire: When in battle, wears a suit of Black armor, with red highlights and decals**

 **Symbol/Insignia: a black F-22A Raptor (above view) inside a red circle**

 **Semblance: Glyphs and Yang's Semblance combined, and the ability to use dust on his sword (Chaos Fang) to create clones of himself (sword's ability to make clones not part of semblance, it's part of the sword's abilities, it's just listed here)**

 **Weapons: Four Swords, (Chaos Fang {black broad sword with red highlights, imbedded with fire dust crystals in the blade, and a ruby in the hilt} Poison Fang {a green and black Khopesh}, a red and grey Katana, and a golden Crusader sword}, Two 20mm Sniper Rifles that can combine into a double barrel sniper rifle or a dual barrel chain gun (Armor Obliterator and Eagle Eye) and Two .45 caliber automatic pistols**

 **Girlfriend: TOP SECRET UNTIL FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

 **Author: And with that, this is Dev the snake faunus (Author) and Dev, Signing out! PEACE!**

 **Dev: Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: I'm back!**

 **Dev: Finally…...**

 **Author: You have a problem with me trying to write chapter two?**

 **Dev: No…... Yes…. Maybe….**

 **Author: well, it could be worse…**

 **Arthor: Am I in this chapter?**

 **Author: this IS your character short!**

 **Arthor: Yes, right, let's start this chapter**

 **Dev: Jawohl!**

 **Author: Dev's speaking German again…, but let's start this chapter**

 **Answers to Comments:**

 **Guest: there was no need for tanks, therefor, they never were created on Remnant, while on Earth, WWI trench warfare is what prompted the idea of the tank, which evolved from then to the beasts created in WWII, and finally, to what we have now**

 **Chapter 2: The** **Burning** **Knight**

Noon… a Forest somewhere near Atlas…

Some may say that the forests are peaceful, others say all forests are Grimm infested and aren't peaceful in the least, well, the others were right about that… "Arrrrahg!" roars a figure, tearing apart Grimm with his bare hands, not caring about his own safety. "Damnit Dev, why did you have to pick this part of the forest?" the figure said to himself, with a light English accent, while tearing apart an Ursa that tried to ambush him.

 ***Flashback***

"I need you to help clear this entire section of the forest of Grimm and White Fang." The Faunus had said to the figure, "Why?" the figure asked back. "You know why, Arthor, so we have room to work on the projects" replied Dev, "But WHY? Isn't there enough room IN Atlas to work on them?" Asked Arthor, "No! One, I don't want Atlas to get a hold of these, and two, we'll need an area to field test them" replied Dev. "Fine Dev, I'll help, but these projects of yours better be worth it" said Arthor, after a long pause.

 _ ***End Flashback***_

"These projects better be worth all this work" Arthor said to himself, obviously tired of killing Grimm. "Quit complaining Arthor, we're almost done" Replied Dev, through Arthor's earpiece, which he obviously forgot that he had and forgot to turn off the mic. Just then, a Nevermore swooped down, trying to attack Arthor. "Oh, no you don't!" yells Arthor as he unsheathes one of his two swords and decapitates the nevermore. Just then two chainsaw swords swung at Arthor from both front and behind, one catching on Arthor's sword, the other catching on a familiar black and red sword. "Do you really think I'd let you have all the fun and die, Arthor?" asked Dev, as he continued to one handedly block the attacks aimed at him, "No Dev, no I didn't" replied Arthor, blocking the White Fang Lieutenant's attacks. "Good, then let's send these White Fang 'Lieutenants' running like the cowards they are!" said Dev, "Agreed" replied Arthor. Right then, the Lieutenant Dev was fighting's sword shattered, leaving just the motor and handle, causing the Lieutenant to run away like a coward, leaving is comrade to fight both Dev and Arthor alone. "Ha, run coward!" called Dev after the Lieutenant that ran, "Arthor, he's all yours" said Dev, sheathing his sword, "Yeah, thanks for the newsflash" replied Arthor, cutting the other lieutenant's sword in half, causing him to drop what was left of his sword and run. "So….." started Arthor, "Hmm? What Arthor?" asked Dev, "Heading to Beacon?" asked Arthor, "Yes" replied Dev, "In six months?" Asked Arthor, "yep" replied Dev.

Character name: Arthor Endflame

Weapons: two English broadswords (Excalibur and Caliburn) and a shield that is a glider and a flamethrower

Cloths: a black T-shirt, a green hoodie, black pants, and black shoes

Battle attire: a set of orange-gold armor

Semblance: control over fire, can consume fire and fire dust, can turn into fire to heal and when angry enough… basically turns into a demon

Symbol: a sword going into a flaming shield

 **Arthor: technically, half demon**

 **Dev: shut up Arthor, chapter's over!**

 **Arthor: DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!**

 ***Dev and Arthor start fist fighting***

 **Author: well, I will end this here before Dev and Arthor destroy this place, CYA NEXT TIME!**

 **Dev: *in background* JAWOHL!**

 **Author's note: sorry for how late and short this was, I got busy and my laptop was broken, so it's here now!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author: yes, your eyes aren't deceiving you, another chapter is out!**_

 _ **Dev: and it's late this time, again!**_

 _ **Arthor: FINALLY! I HAVE COME-**_

 _ ***Dev bitchslaps Arthor***_

 _ **Dev: NO WWE REFERENCES!**_

 _ **Author: would you two stop fucking arguing before I feed you both to Shadowclaw!**_

 _ ***Dev and Arthor just stare with blank expressions***_

 _ **Shadowclaw: *Growls***_

 _ **Arthor: *backing away slowly***_

 _ **Author: now let's get on with this chapter!**_

 _ **Shadowclaw: *purring like sound***_

 _ **Dev: yes, let's get this chapter going before someone kills Arthor…**_

 _ **Author: Just to let you all know, Shadowclaw is my Jurassic World OC, he is a Black and red Indominus Rex, I'll talk more about him when I get around to my Jurassic World Fanfic and/or crossover**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, I ONLY OWN DEV, AND MY OTHER OCS! My friend owns Arthor, and allowed me to use him in my story (obviously)...**_

 **Chapter 3: Arrival at Beacon**

Transport airship, 5 minutes from Beacon

'What a nice view' thought Dev, as he was looking out of one of the many windows of the transport. "Hmmm, I wonder…" Dev said to himself, "What Dev? You worried or something?" asked Arthor, "Hell no, I'm just wondering about something" replied Dev, "Let me guess, about your projects?" asked Arthor, "No, I already have a plan for them" replied Dev. All of a sudden, Dev sees a blonde boy accidentally vomit on a girl's shoe, "Welp, he's dead…" commented Dev, "Yeah he's definitely dead" Arthor replied. "Due to the logic of this show and this fanfic, this blonde boy doesn't die (and before you Arkos fans start bitching, he won't die in this fanfic or any similar fanfictions made by my author)" said Dev, breaking the fourth wall, "What Dev? Who are you talking too?" asked Arthor, "Nothing, no one" said Dev. Just then, the airship's doors open, letting the soon-to-be students out. "Wow, I thought it would be bigger…" said Dev, obviously not impressed, "That's what she said!" Said Arthor, only to be bitch slapped by Dev, "Ow, son of a…" yelled Arthor, as he slammed, head first, into a tree. "I have told you MANY times not to make those types of jokes" said Dev, as he walked by where Arthor landed, just as his scroll beeped. "Hmmmm?" Wondered Dev as he pulled out his scroll and turned the screen on and saw a message saying 'E.T.A. 10 minutes', "ah, good, my projects are almost here." Dev says under his breath, just as an explosion rings out across Beacon. "What the hell?" Wonders Dev as he walks over to see what is going on. 'Explosions on the first day, this may be more interesting than I first thought it would be' thought Dev, as he continued to walk towards where the explosion was, only to find his cousin, Weiss, scolding a girl in a black and red combat dress/skirt who is covered in soot, which causes Dev to shake his head at Weiss, who doesn't even know Dev is at Beacon, and doesn't even see or think he may be at Beacon. As Dev walks over to help the girl, a girl wearing black and white with a black bow on her head walks over and helps the girl covered in soot, and then vanishes when the girl in the black and red combat dress/skirt goes to thank her."You ok? What happened here?" Asked Dev, who is slightly confused.

 _ **A few minutes later after the girl explains what happened**_

"Well then…" said Dev, not surprised how Weiss acted. "Well…...uh… I'm Ruby" said the girl in the black and red combat dress/skirt, "the name's Dev" replied Dev, as a couple airships fly overhead ' _Good, they're finally are here...'_ thought Dev, smirking.

 _ **Evening, somewhere in Beacon**_

Sitting in the back corner of the room, reading out of a book with a cover covering the entire front and back covers of the book, Dev, focusing on the contents of said book. "Dev, you know that continuing to hide that book's title is gonna make people start questioning you about the book…" said Arthor, "Yeah, whatever Arthor, I'm more worried about people asking about WHERE I got the book and other things I can't explain to them." Replied Dev, looking up from his book to see his cousin yelling at a group of girls across the room. "Here we go again….." sighs Dev, as he puts his book away in his bag and gets up to walk over to them. As Dev walked across the room, he heard Weiss was yelling at them about something about sleep, causing Dev to shake his head as he walks up from behind Weiss. "You know Weiss, some of us like to read and/or in peace." said Dev, startling Weiss, "D…Dev, when did you get here?" asked Weiss, obviously surprised, "I got here when everyone else did." replied Dev. "You know her!?" asked Ruby, surprised, "Know her? She's my cousin." replied Dev. "COUSIN?" said Ruby, even more surprised, "Impossible!" said the blonde standing next to Ruby, "A Schnee Faunus? Impossible." said the girl in black Dev recognized from earlier, who was sitting against the wall, reading, "I don't think he's lying…" said Ruby, "It's not impossible, just _EXTREMELY_ rare." Said Dev, slightly, but undetectably and unnoticeably, annoyed. "Hey, some of us are trying to slee-" a voice starts to yell from across the room, only to be cut off by Dev's tail slamming into the floor, leaving a noticeable hole in it. "Well, I'm gonna.." started Dev, when all of a sudden, Arthor speeds by, grabs Weiss, twirls her around, and catches her as she falls back. "Milady" said Arthor, causing Weiss to blush, only for Dev's tail to wrap around his throat from behind him and begin tightening, **(remember Dev is a Boa Constrictor Faunus)** , and then get thrown across the room, over all the students in the way, into his sleeping bag head first. "Well… that was a thing…" says the blonde, "Yes it was, Yang..." says Ruby. "Well, as I was saying, I'm gonna turn in for the night…". As he starts walking back over to his spot, and under his breath, "This is going to be an interesting year… Arthor is lucky I didn't snap his neck, like that would have killed him" smirks Dev, nearly evilly.


End file.
